Watashi wa, anata wo ai shiteiru
by Suzuki Watanabe
Summary: Rin achava que Miroku seria o único amor de sua vida, estaria ela errada? Resumo tá pessimo só lendo mesmo Sesshy e Rin
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi gente!**_

_**Bem, sou nova aqui no fanfiction e espero que não sejam muito exigentes comigo...**_

_**Minha fic deve ser uma das únicas que a Rin é mais velha que o Sesshy espero que vocês gostem.**_

_**E deixem reviews!! ( coisa que todos pedem mais tudo bem)**_

_**Kissus**_

OoOoOoOo

Meu nome é Rin tenho vinte e três anos e atualmente me mudei para um apartamento próximo do homem que mais amo na vida, assim posso vê-lo quando eu muito feliz.

Finalmente depois de uma semana arrumando consegui acabar de organizar meu apartamento, peguei minha bolsa para ir ao mercado do centro comprar nabo, só lá tem nabos bons, o trem estava lotado e o cheiro de perfumes e cigarros já estava me enjoando de repente olhei para meu lado e vi um garoto de aproximadamente dezessete anos com cabelos brancos e compridos e olhos dourados parece que já o vi em algum lugar.

Desci finalmente do trem enjoativo comprei dez nabos, coloquei na sacola gigante que sempre levo comigo, comprei algumas rosas brancas também e voltei para casa.

- Ahh como eu pude me esquecer que tenho que terminar meu relatório sobre física, que preguiça – Eu murmurei comigo mesma.

Peguei minhas folhas de almaço para tentar terminar meu relatório, mas, como de costume, nada vinha na minha cabeça, me deitei no chão onde acabei adormecendo.

Acordei horas depois com alguém batendo na porta.

- Oi Rin.

- Miroku, o que te trás aqui?

- vim te apresentar meu irmão mais novo que veio de Londres, este é o Sesshoumaru.

É o mesmo garoto que vi no trem.

- Vocês são irmãos mesmo? Peraí você é aquele pirralho que ficava me jogando balde de água quando eu ia na sua casa?

- Claro que somos irmãos e não me chame de pirralho já tenho dezessete anos – Sesshoumaru me respondeu ríspido.

- Ora não se parecem muito, bem Miroku eu vou entrar ainda tenho que terminar o relatório para a faculdade, muito prazer em te rever Sesshoumaru.

Sorri e fui para meu apartamento, sinto que algo estranho está para acontecer,deve ser apenas minha impressão, me sentei na escrivaninha novamente para tenta terminar, mas minha suspeita cresceu então decidi espiona o apartamento ao lado com um copo na parede.

- Parece que tenho cinco anos e estou espionando meus pais fazendo "coisas indecentes" – Ri comigo mesma e coloquei o copo cuidadosamente na parede. Ouvi Miroku dizer claramente que iria se mudar para outro lugar e iria deixar este apartamento para Sesshoumaru,oh não acho que vou ter que falar meus sentimentos agora antes que seja tarde, que banho, vesti meu vestido preto e fui ate o apartamento ao lado, Sesshoumaru atendeu com cara mais seria que já vi.

- Err...seu irmão esta?

- Ele saiu – Ele continuava frio.

- Posso esperar por ele?

- Entre.

Entrei no apartamento de paredes azuis e me sentei no sofá, vi Sesshoumaru se sentar no sofá do outro lado e começar a, aparentemente, resolver exercícios de física, mas parecia não saber resolver nada.

- Você gosta de física?

- Odeio, não sei resolver nada.

- Quer que eu ajude você?

- O que? – Seu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Eu estou quase formada em física, acho que sou capaz de te ajudar com exercícios de colégio.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele, ele ficou mais corado, peguei o livro e o expliquei o que deveria fazer quando peguei na mão dele para ajudar a resolver o vi se arrepiar por completo.

- Me desculpe, estou te atrapalhando? Você está com febre?

- N-Não.

Ouvi o barulho da porta e meu coração disparou, pois agora eu iria declarar o amor que sinto pelo Miroku desde o ginásio, me levantei sorrindo e fui ate a coração despedaçou quando o vi abraçado com uma mulher morena.

- Oi Rin, essa é a Sango, minha namorada.

- Oi, muito prazer – Eu sorri tristemente – Eu estou de saída só vim ajuda Sesshoumaru em uma lição de física bem até mais Miroku e Sango.

Eu não esperei ele me falar nada e sai, não entrei na minha casa, desci ate uma praça que ficava na frente do apartamento e me sentei no balanço.

- Dediquei minha vida a pessoa errada – Eu murmurei chorando.

- Você amava meu irmão não é?

- O que? Por que está aqui Sesshoumaru?

- Sabia que estava chorando.

Ele se aproximou de mim e passou os dedos nas minhas lagrimas, os dedos dele eram gelados apesar do calor que fazia, encostei minha mão na dele o afastando.

- Obrigada, mas acho que não precisa ficar aqui fora comigo por pena.

- Não estou aqui por pena.

Eu iria perguntar se ele não estava por pena por que estava atrás de mim... Uma mulher que não sabe fazer nada, mas meu choro aumentou mesmo contra minha vontade o vi pegar um lenço e passar no meu rosto.

- Por que esta sendo tão atencioso comigo?

- Não gosto de ver ninguém chorar.

- Então é por isso – Eu sorri – Obrigada.

- Miroku vai morar com Sango?

- Acho que sim.

- Sabe, eu comecei a gosta dele quando ele me ajudou na sexta serie desde então eu não aceitei nenhum convite para sai ou namora por que eu pensei que ele era o único no meu coração, dediquei tudo por ele e acabou que ele nunca se interessou por mim... Acho que não devo ter nenhum atrativo em especial para chamar a atenção dos homens – Eu suspirei e Sesshoumaru bateu no metal do balanço – N-Não bata com tanta força você pode se mach...

- Como pode afirma com tanta certeza que não é atraente, você é muito mais bonita que muita garota da minha idade e...

Eu o olhei e ele estava muito corado, já tava parecendo uma cereja o rosto dele, eu me levantei e o abracei.

- Sei que está falando isso só para me confortar, mas obrigada.

Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura e me apertou contra ele.

- Ah e falando nisso quanto é que você mede?

- 1,79

- O quê? Isso é injustiça eu tenho vinte e três e sou muito menor que um cara de dezessete, isso só pode ser meu dia de azar - Olhei para ele e ele começou a rir de mim como se eu tivesse feito alguma piada – Do que você ta rindo?

- Você é engraçada – Ele sorriu pela primeira vez comigo.

- Ah e por que ainda ta me abraçando?

- Opa desculpa – Ele me soltou.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou subir para casa terminar o maldito relatório, obrigada por hoje.

- De nada.

Eu subi as escadas ate meu pequeno apartamento, vi Sesshoumaru subindo também e o parei.

- Se precisar de ajuda com física pode me pedir ok?

- Claro – Ele afagou minha cabeça.

- Ahh você se aproveita que é mais alto seu idiota.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio.

Eu realmente o acho um IDIOTA!!!

Continua...


	2. Meu domingo de não folga

Oi gente, desculpe a demora.

Respostas das reviews.

Sakura kiryu: Eu também acho fofo a idade deles, sempre mostra a Rin adolescente, mas nunca o Sesshy mais novo.

Acdy-chan: Obrigada, que bom que gosto da minha fic.

Meyllin: É interessante mostrar também a dificuldade de um adolescente quando ele gosta de uma mulher mais velha.

Pequena rin: o Sesshy menor fica mais fofo às vezes, não sei por que, mas eu gostei do jeitinho dele.

Jaqueline: Vou continua escrever sim, espero que você continue lendo.

Obrigada a todas que me mandaram reviews, agradeço mesmo.

E boa leitura gente fofa xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoje é domingo não tenho faculdade, ainda bem!

São sete e meia da manha e tem alguém batendo na minha porta. Ah vou ter que levantar da minha cama quentinha. Abri a porta lentamente com meus olhos ainda pesando pelo sono.

- simm? - Vi que era Sesshoumaru e que ele estava estranhamente espantado – O que foi? Que cara estranha é essa?

- Err...bem...

Ele apontou pra mim e eu olhei para baixo quando notei que eu estava com uma camisola extremamente curta.

- Opa...err... pode entrar eu vou me trocar.

Corri ate meu quarto e tranquei a porta, nunca se sabe o que esses adolescentes podem fazer, coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha, desci e o vi sentado no sofá olhando o chão.

- Desculpe ter te atendido daquele jeito é que eu estava dormindo e esqueci-me de qual roupa eu tava, mas por que você veio até aqui?

- É que hoje é a reunião dos pais lá do colégio, os alunos podem ir no lugar dos pais caso eles não possam ir, mas eu não conheço meu colégio novo... você pode vim comigo ate lá?

- Mas eu não sou parente sua e cadê seus pais afinal das contas? E que escola faz reunião de domingo?

- Meus pais morreram, se tiver ocupada não tem problema, e eu não sei porque fizeram reunião de domingo – Ele se levantou parecendo que ia para a porta.

- Me desculpe pergunta sobre seus pais eu vou com você – Desde quando me preocupo com esse garoto mal educado.

- O-Obrigado.

Acabei indo com ele até o colégio por um minuto achei que as crianças que estavam por lá cochichavam sobre mim, essas crianças as vezes me surpreendem. Parei para olhar um bilhete no quadro de avisos e senti alguém pegar na minha mão.

- O que?

- Vem – Sesshoumaru disse ainda segurando minha mão

- Ah... claro.

Entramos na sala do terceiro ano e um professor extremamente lindo estava lá, acho que não vai ser tão ruim ter vindo aqui, me sentei na carteira em frente a que Sesshoumaru se sentou e fiquei olhando o professor. A reunião foi rápida, cerca de quarenta minutos, somente para falar sobre as provas, regras e ensinamentos depois que acabou eu me levantei para falar com o tal professor, não há nada melhor que arruma um novo amor para tentar esquecer Miroku, no entanto Sesshoumaru segurou-me o pulso e me puxou pela escola.

- O que? Por que está fazendo isso Sesshoumaru? – Eu disse tentando soltar meu pulso.

- Não quero que olhe para os outros.

- O que? – Eu soltei o pulso e fiquei paralisada.

- M-Me desculpe, e-eu não quis dizer isso.

- Esta me escondendo algo?

- N-Não.

De repente vi Sesshoumaru muito envergonhado a ponto de abaixar o olhar para o chão. Não entendo o porquê de ele estar deste jeito, mas é melhor não ir atrás daquele professor agora.

Aproximei-me dele e tirei a franja do olho dele, ele estava... Chorando. Fiquei comovida com isto.

- P-Por que você ta chorando? Eu fiz algo que você não gostou?

- Não é nada, sua chata não quero que me veja chorando.

- Ora deixa de ser mal educado ao menos uma vez e me diga por que esta assim.

- Me desculpe, vamos embora?

- S-Sim.

O que está acontecendo com ele afinal. Acho melhor não pensar nisso me apaixonar pelo irmão de Miroku iria ser um erro assim como foi me apaixonar por ele. Voltamos ao apartamento, Sesshoumaru ainda segurava minha mão e vi Miroku na porta do apartamento, parecia esperar alguém.

- Oi Miroku – Disse eu por fim.

- Ah oi Rin, Sesshoumaru.

- Oi – Sesshoumaru foi seco com ele – O que quer aqui?

- Vim terminar de pegar minhas coisas.

- Ótimo, toma a chave.

Ver Miroku assim e saber que nunca vou poder ter-lo para mim me machuca, mas algum dia eu vou esquecer-lo disso eu tenho certeza. Preferi não ir ate o apartamento deles e voltei para minha casa.

Na hora do jantar, enquanto eu me deliciava comendo miojo, escutei Sesshoumaru tossindo demais acabei me levantando e fui ate a porta dele.

- Sesshoumaru você está bem? Abra a porta.

- Eu estou bem me deixe em paz.

- Abra essa porta ou eu arrombo na base de chute – Escutei a porta s abrindo e ele cai em cima de mim – O que?

A testa dele estava quente e seu rosto estava corado.

- Me desculpe, eu estou bem.

- Você está com febre, eu vou cuidar de você apenas sai de cima de mim.

Ele saiu e eu o ajudei a voltar para a cama, o cobri e fui ate minha casa pegar remédio... Desde quando eu pretendo faltar na faculdade só para cuidar dele? Quando voltei ao apartamento ele estava dormindo e não acordava comigo balançando ele, não acredito que vou ter que fazer isso, coloquei o remédio na minha boca e o "beijei" pra enfia o remédio na boca a força. Ele acordou.

- O que você ta fazendo? E que gosto é esse?

- Estava lhe dando remédio, você não acordava – Eu me sentei do lado dele.

- Ah – Ele parecia um pouco... Decepcionado.

- Pensou que era o que?

- Nada não.

- Sesshoumaru você está muito estranho, aconteceu algo.

De repente ele puxou os cobertores para cima dele e cobriu a cabeça... Que reação de criança, me levantei e fui para o guarda roupas.

- ei Rin.

- Oi? – Falei enquanto pegava mais um cobertor pra ele.

- Eu não sirvo para ser substituto do meu irmão? – Ele disse se levantando e vindo em minha direção.

Continua...


End file.
